At the Pond
by Calem de Vaniville
Summary: Calem and Serena decide to go for a swim at the pond. The two of them play together. Afterwards, they end up cuddling while they are feeling tired.


**_DISCLAIMER:_**_ I do not own Pokemon, Calem, Serena, or other canon characters. They are property of Nintendo. However, I do own a few characters, such as Calem's parents. (I'm using French honorifics since Kalos is based on France. And French swimsuits. XD)_

_This story is rated K+ for cuddling._

_I'm excited about Pokemon X and Y being released soon. I already pre-ordered Pokemon Y. I hope everyone else is looking forward to them too!_

* * *

**THE ESTATE OF NIBIRU-MUL PRESENTS**

**THE SWIM**

It was a bright, sunny spring day in Vaniville Town. It was quite warm out - the weather was perfect for swimming. Today, Calem and Serena decided that they would go for a swim in a pond that was located near the town. They were going by themselves, which meant that there was no tagging along from Trevor, Shauna, and Tierno.

"Aw, man," said Trevor, "I wanted to go for a swim at the pond today."

"Sorry, Trevor," said Serena, "but this is just between me and Calem. I want to spend some special time with him."

"I think you two are in love," said Shauna. "I know it. You two have known each other for six weeks and I can sense a relationship in the works."

Serena was kind of embarrassed.

"I can't answer that," she said. "That's a personal question."

"Sorry," said Shauna.

"You can go to the public pool if you want to," said Serena.

"Okay," said Trevor. "We'll have our own swim later."

"Don't worry," said Serena. "We can all go together next time!"

Serena left Trevor and Shauna and went over to Calem's house. She knocked on the door. Calem's mother Cecilia opened the door. She was always happy to see Serena, especially because Serena always made Calem happy.

"Hello, Madame Tremblay!"

"Hello there, Serena!" said Cecilia. "Calem's upstairs getting some things to bring to the pond. He'll be down in a minute or so."

"Okay," said Serena. "I can wait."

"I hear Calem coming now," said Cecilia.

Calem came downstairs. He wore a black T-shirt and a pair of plaid shorts, and was holding a tote bag. Serena herself had on a pink sundress.

"Hi, Serena!" said Calem. "I've got some stuff for us to play with. I'm ready to go."

"Awesome!" said Serena. She turned to Cecilia. "Madame Tremblay, we're going to leave now."

"All right," said Cecilia. She looked at her son. "Calem, your father and I will be out in the backyard sunbathing, just so you know where we are. Since the pond is only fifteen minutes away by foot, you can just come home if anything goes wrong."

"Okay, Mom," said Calem. "We'll have fun!"

Calem waved goodbye to his mother and walked out the door. Serena followed him. Once they were out, they walked past Serena's house. Then they walked towards the edge of the town.

Calem and Serena strolled along the pathway. The two gazed at the wild Fletchling flying among the trees and a few Spritzee creating pleasant aromas - Calem thought it would be nice if he could have a Spritzee of his own one day. The flowers were in bloom, and bees and butterflies were pollinating them.

After walking for fifteen minutes, Calem and Serena stumbled upon the pond. The pond was flanked by willow trees. The water had plenty of lily pads, and it was quite clean.

"Here is the pond," said Serena.

"I'll just lay my bag here," said Calem. He put it down the tote bag along the reeds.

"What's inside the bag?" asked Serena. "I didn't bother to look."

"There's a ball, a toy sailboat, and a towel," said Calem. "I also have some drinks in my thermal lunch bag. Of course, that's for after we go swimming."

"Let's go swimming right now," said Serena.

Calem and Serena stripped down to their swimsuits. Calem was wearing a light blue speedo. Serena was wearing a red and white striped bikini.

"Lookin' good, Calem!" said Serena.

Calem blushed.

"Who wants to go in first?" asked Calem.

"I will," said Serena.

Serena jumped in the pond. Calem decided to climb in carefully.

The two swam around the pond. Serena did a backstroke while Calem sat down. After a few minutes, Calem took out his toy sailboat. It was a purple sailboat with a blue sail. He put it on the water and watched it sail along the surface.

"Nice sailboat, Calem," said Serena. "I have one of my own, but I think yours is nicer."

"Thanks," said Calem.

Calem let Serena play with his sailboat for a little while, and after she was done, she gave it back to Calem. Calem put away the sailboat and took out his ball. The ball was a golden color.

"Wow!" said Serena. "Your ball looks like it's made of gold!"

"It's just like the princess's ball in the fairy tale about the frog prince," said Calem. "Only this one isn't made of gold."

"I like it," said Serena.

"Let's play with it," said Calem.

Calem threw the ball to Serena. Serena caught the ball. The two of them played catch with Calem's ball. They threw it around until Calem's arms got tired. After that, Serena put the ball back into Calem's bag.

"I think I'd like to swim around more," said Serena.

"My arms need to rest for a bit," said Calem. "But once they're better I will join you."

Calem watched Serena swim around the pond for a bit. Then he joined Serena in swimming around the pond.

"You're a really good swimmer," said Calem.

"I know," said Serena.

"I'm not good at swimming in the deeper water," said Calem. "I'm glad this water is shallow."

"I can teach you to swim in deeper water," said Serena. "But once you become a Pokemon Trainer, you can Surf on a Pokemon."

"I would like to be a Trainer one day," said Calem.

"Me too," said Serena.

"It would be awkward going on Snowflake, my Spheal," said Calem. "He's too small."

"Yeah," said Serena. "It's best to try a bigger Pokemon."

Eventually, Calem and Serena decided to get out of the water. They dried up with Calem's towel.

While Calem and Serena were sitting down, they looked at the pond and all of the trees around it. They listened to the sounds of wild Pokemon that were enjoying the warm weather as well. Calem and Serena drank some soda while they kicked back.

"I love it here," said Calem.

"I'm glad you like it," said Serena. "Me and the other guys come here quite often."

"Right now," said Calem, "I'm feeling a little tired."

"I am too," said Serena.

Serena felt Calem's arms around her midriff. She liked how they felt. Calem then put his head on Serena's shoulder. Serena stroked Calem's long brown hair. Then Calem fell to the ground. He brought down Serena with him. Serena then moved herself down a little. Now Calem and Serena were snuggling. It felt good for both of them, but especially for Calem, who loved to hug people who he was close with. And this was a sign that he was getting close to Serena.

The two of them cuddled for about 45 minutes. Then they decided to pack up. Calem and Serena got dressed, and Calem took all of his stuff. The two of them made their way back to their houses.

**THE END**


End file.
